1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating motion effects, and more particularly to apparatuses for generating motion effects based on motion information or event information, and a computer-readable medium recording program codes implementing the same.
2. Related Art
Usually, motion effects may mean techniques for reproducing realistic experiences, which can provide users with motions or shocks according to music or movies whereby the users can enjoy the content head and ears. As examples of the content to which the motion effects are applied, there may be three-dimensional (3D) or four-dimensional (4D) movies which can give feeling of immersion by providing various physical atmospheres such as motion of chairs, vibrations, winds, and scents in addition to simple images and sounds. Also, among the various motion effects, motion effects which produce atmosphere of video in reality by giving motions to chairs according to the video being played act the most important role in the 4D movies.
In order to generate such the motion effects, a professional producer should generate the motion effects one by one. Therefore, it takes much time and costs to produce the content to which the motion effects are applied.